1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for delivering a pharmaceutical, i.e., vaccine, into the nostril of an animal such as a cat, dog, etc., and more particularly to an improved syringe for use in vaccinating such an animal. The syringe could also be used to nasally aspirate a vaccine into the nostril of a human, if so desired.
2. Description of Related Art
Animals such as dogs and cats are frequently vaccinated by injecting the vaccine into one of the nostrils of the animal. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,545 which discloses a method and nozzle for nasal vaccination of immature mammals.
A problem associated with the prior syringes and vaccination methods is the large number of steps which are necessary to prepare the syringe, vaccine, etc., for subsequent introduction into the nostril of the animal. Further, it is believed that the prior methods of preparing the syringe for use may result in an improper preparation of the vaccine and possible contamination thereof.